


Comfort Cuddles

by Thighkyuu



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Comfort fic, Nightmares, Self-Indulgent, the way i just needed mammon cuddles so i wrote this....
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:36:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26277283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thighkyuu/pseuds/Thighkyuu
Summary: Reader has a nightmare and calls in the cavalry to help
Relationships: Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/GN!Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 257





	Comfort Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> a fully self-indulgent comfort fic

It was safe to say that you and Mammon spent a lot of time on the phone. **  
**

Well, you spent a lot of time together in general, but you spent almost the same (if not more) amount of time on the phone. In fact, he was one of the few people you didn't mind receiving calls from. Typically being on the phone was a chore for you - the whole process of dealing with answering the phone was something you hated - but with Mammon it wasn't so bad. Sometimes the two of you would talk about random things - your day, your plans, the colour of the sky - and other times you would have deeper conversations, or sometimes there were conversations that were just you listening to Mammon ramble about his latest scheme. It was comforting, actually. But you'd never actually been the one to call him first. You always texted him that you were bored or wanted to talk on the phone, or he'd just up and call out of nowhere. You had never once pressed dial.

Until tonight.

It was after 2am and you'd woken up mere minutes ago, drenched in sweat and shaking from your nightmare. You didn't often have nightmares, but when you did they left you shaking and nearly unable to speak, rattling you so badly that you not only never got back to sleep after, but also filled you with so much anxiety that the feeling often lingered for at least a day or two - often longer. The nightmares included everything from worst fears to having to watch friends die to events so harrowing you don't even want to think about them. It took you hours to calm down by yourself after one, and, as much as you hated to admit it, you needed someone to comfort you right now.

That was where Mammon came in.

You shakily manage to dial Mammon's number, pressing your D.D.D. tightly to your ear and nervously counting the rings. What if he didn't wake up? What if he got mad? Was this a bad idea? You were coming close to simply hanging up when Mammon's sleepy voice arrived at your ears.

"Eh? Do ya know what time it is, Y/N?" You open your mouth to respond, but no words come out and you have to swallow the sob building in your throat. "Y/N?" He asks again, "Is something wrong? You aren't ever the one who calls me." Concern is flooding his voice, and he sounds more awake now than he did a few moments ago.

"M-mammon," you finally manage, stuttering, "can you come to my room?" There's no immediate answer, and you can feel your heart racing with anxiety as you listen to the quiet rustling on the other end of the phone. "I- n-nevermind, actually, it's nothing-"

"I'm on my way," he cuts across you gently. His tone is much gentler than he normally sounds, and that alone, just hearing his voice, helps. "Sorry, had to put on pants." If you weren't so anxious, you might have managed a smile at that. You forgot that he sleeps naked. "Do you want me to hang-"

"No!" Your voice sounds a little more desperate than you'd like, and you hear the rustling speed up. You know this is stupid, you know his room isn't far from yours, but you can't bear being alone right now.

"All right, I'm almost there." Not ten seconds later you hear a knock on the door.

"Come in," you murmur into the phone. Your door creaks open and Mammon's head appears, eyes searching you out in the darkness. He flips a switch and a small glow of soft fairy lights illuminates the room just enough for him to find you on the bed. You're sitting up, back pressed against your headboard and knees pulled firmly to your chest. Your chin is resting on your knees, one of your arms is wrapped tightly around your legs, the other pressing your D.D.D. to your ear, and there are tears in your eyes. "I'm sorry," you whisper, and Mammon's eyes go wide. There's a click as he hangs up the phone and hurries over to you.

"What happened?!" The worry in his voice is clear as he perches next to you on the edge of the bed, clearly torn between hugging you and being afraid to upset you.

"It's stupid," you warn, your voice still shaking.

"No, you're stupid for thinkin' something that upsets ya this much is stupid! What's wrong?" You've never been happier to hear him call you stupid. You manage to unfurl yourself and throw your arms around him, burying your face in his shoulder. There's a small pause, then his arms wrap around you, squeezing you tightly and somehow pulling you even closer to him. "I've got you," he says softly, though you can hear the tremor in his voice that indicates he's blushing, "I'm here."

He holds you like that for a long time, letting you cry on his shoulder and cling to him as he runs his fingers through your hair. Eventually, he whispers in your ear.

"Are ya ready to talk about it?" You tighten your arms around him, squeezing him as tight as you can before slowly pulling away and wiping your eyes.

"I… I had a nightmare." You wait for the judgement in his tone or eyes, but it never comes. Merely understanding. You find the courage to continue a bit more. "I don't have them often, but when I do… I always wake up shaking, sweating, and feeling like I might die. They're always horrible, but tonight's… tonight's was…" You trail off, closing your eyes and thinking about your dream. You didn't even want to remember it. "There was nothing I could do, no way to protect you guys." His face falls, and he grabs your hand.

"Don't worry, The Great Mammon is here to protect you from your nightmares now." His thumb runs across the top of your hand, and you take a deep breath and tell him everything that happened in the dream. Every last horrifying detail, every heart-wrenching minute. And he listens. Even as the colour drains from his face, even when you can tell he's getting scared, he listens. And he stays.

When you finish telling him about your nightmare, about everything that always comes after, he's silent for a moment before telling you to scoot over. In the dim light, you can see the blush on his face. He stretches out next to you on the bed and opens his arms. "C'mere."

"Mammon?" He looks away, his blush deepening.

"You normally can't sleep, right? Well then I'll lay here with ya. And I can protect you this way, in case you do fall asleep and have another nightmare." Love blooms in your chest for this demon as you look down at his blushing face, his outstretched arms. You were glad he was your friend. You stretch out, curling into his arms and resting your head on his chest. Something about being there with him, about being curled up in reckless, dumbass Mammon's arms felt so safe, so like _home,_ that you felt your eyelids start to droop. At some point, he starts humming softly, and it lulls you to sleep.

Sometime after Mammon noticed you asleep, he quietly pulled out his D.D.D., careful not to wake you again. He checked the time - 4:42 in the morning. He swiped over to his private messages with Lucifer, keeping one arm securely around you.

_**Mammon:** Me and Y/N won't be in class today, can ya have someone bring their work to their room after RAD?_

Its only a moment before Lucifer starts to respond. Mammon almost sighs; of course Lucifer's awake at this hour.

_**Lucifer:** Dare I inquire why?_

_**Mammon:** It's really not my place to say_

_**Lucifer:** Mammooooon?_

He cringed slightly, but didn’t back down, quickly searching for the proper ‘no’ emoji.

_**Mammon:** [emoji sent]  
_ _**Mammon:** Seriously. Y/N isn't feeling well - leave it at that._

He turns off his D.D.D. with that, tossing it to the other end of the bed and snuggling up to you. Lucifer can kill him for it later. His face was burning, he knew. Close proximity to you always did that to him, but now wasn't the time to think about that. He softly traced circles into your back, closing his eyes and hugging you tight. You'd come to him for help, and by Diavolo he was going to help. He'd hold you for as long as you needed, no matter how flustered it made him.

You were _his_ human, after all, and he wasn’t about to let anything hurt you.

~

A couple hours later, Lucifer was curious enough to lightly knock on your door. Mammon's texts earlier that morning had been fairly concerning on their own, and the fact that you weren't feeling well grated on him. When no answer came, he cautiously opened the door. He raised his eyebrows at the sight before him.

You were curled up to Mammon, clinging to him in your sleep as if your life depended on it. There were bags under your eyes. Mammon had his arms around you, his chin resting just above the top of your head. Your D.D.D. was discarded behind you, and Mammon's at the foot of the bed. He sighs softly, and it's enough to rouse Mammon slightly. His eyes flutter open, and land on Lucifer. His face turns a fantastic shade of red, but he doesn't move. Only lifts one arm enough to make a 'shhhh' gesture, and point to you before closing his eyes again.

Lucifer blinks a couple of times, almost uncertain of what just happened, before shaking his head and backing out of the room, closing the door lightly behind him. He'd get his explanation later. He'd seen a combination of something in Mammon's eyes that didn't show up there often, and he was fine to leave it alone for now. As he started to walk away, he glanced back at your doorway. Whatever happened in the early hours of the morning to bring a startling, genuine combination of pure seriousness, concern, and fierce protectiveness to his idiot brother's gaze would have to wait until later.

There was work to do.


End file.
